


A Lost Bet

by perilouspage



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Loud Sex, M/M, They bang, but its not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perilouspage/pseuds/perilouspage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pre-Chorus encounter between Felix and Locus. Felix likes Locus' voice quite a bit, but it seems he likes his own better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lost Bet

"I'm... out of my element."

 

Locus is scrabbling for the first time in years. He's reminded of being a teenager, probably the last time he's genuinely felt for someone. There had been a lot of clamoring then, stolen kisses late at night, praying that his parents were asleep. This... feels a lot like that. If he closes his eyes, he can almost imagine this being a dream. An embarrassing one, a continuously haunting one. Perhaps a slightly wet one.  


 

Kneeling above him is Felix. He's popped off his helmet, revealing the red flush of his cheeks, and he's looking down at Locus like a lion looks at a wounded gazelle. He unclasps his greaves, pauldrons, and chestplate, letting them fall loudly and shamelessly to the floor. "Relax," he says, leaning to one side and unbuckling the armor around his thigh. "I can do the work, if you want."

 

Locus' mouth is dry. His HUD is steaming up, and his heart (and his dick) throb with every breath. "I don't think this is appropriate," he says. His own voice betrays him, raspy before going through the filter, so when Felix hears it through the helmet, he sounds like he growled it. Damn, the way Felix's eyes light up at that, like it's the hottest thing Locus has ever said. Locus has about a hundred different instincts telling him the danger of this situation, but a few stronger ones are keeping him pinned to Felix's bed.  


 

"And that's why it's fun," Felix replies. He's gotten himself down to his black Kevlar undersuit, and he starts at Locus' helmet, fingers ghosting over his throat in a way that makes him shiver.

 

"Leave it," Locus says, too fast. "I-I mean, for now."

 

"Whatever rocks your boat," Felix says. "But please tell me the rest of the armor can go."

 

"Yes," Locus says. "If the door is locked."

 

"The door's locked, asshole. Now lift your arms a little."

 

Locus goes practically mute, breathing harsh but quiet through the filter. Felix strips off the armor bit by bit, coaxing, talking to fill Locus' silence. But that's the way it's always been. Ever since Locus went quiet, when orders were more important than whatever Locus thought or felt, Felix would say what Locus didn't. It was part of what made them work so well. Soon, they'd be parting for a job, the biggest either of them had ever taken on, and Locus would need to find a voice again. Now, however, Felix talks enough for two.

 

Or three. Or four.

 

~~~

 

The recruits, fresh out of whatever ditches Hargrove found them in, mill about the barracks. They admire the slick black armor they've been outfitted with, talk about the planet they're all getting stationed on, and try their hardest to ignore the noise coming from the captain's quarters. As it grows louder, they more blatantly ignore it. One recruit, a smallish man with a demure posture, introduces himself as Rodriguez. One particularly loud noise, a thud followed by what everyone refuses to acknowledge as a moan, makes him jump.

 

"Oh my God," Rodriguez says to the taller female recruit beside him. "Felix is having sex in there."

 

"He sounds like he's having a good time," says the woman. She winces at another particularly loud exclamation, pinching the bridge of her nose. "He's so full of himself. Five bucks he's on top." Rodriguez chokes and blushes, but the woman simply continues to rub at what must be a burgeoning headache, with no semblance of shame.  


 

The noise eventually dies down, and the recruits fan farther out, trying not to look like they'd been listening. That is, until a while later, when Felix slams the captain's door open from the inside. He takes a sweeping glance around the room, nods to a few of the men, and walks through the barracks to the control room. Even with the bulky armor, his gait looks off. But he looks so confident, like he always does, and not a soul dares make comment. Most are too embarrassed to even look.  


 

Many of the recruits scramble to escape at this point. Rodriquez stays by the water cooler, pouring himself a cup even though he's still wearing a helmet. If he's being honest with himself, he's curious now. Who had worked up the nerve to sleep with a CO this early in the mission?

 

He wishes he hadn't asked.

 

Out strides a six-and-a-half-foot nightmare in green-grey armor. Locus looks exactly like he always does, purposeful and collected. He shuts his door behind himself, scans the room, and finds little Rodriguez, petrified by the cooler. Maybe Felix has influenced him too much, or perhaps he's working up a voice again, but something makes him speak up.

 

"You know, sound travels both ways through these walls," Locus says. "And you owe your friend some money."

**Author's Note:**

> This is something psuedo-silly that I wrote near the beginning of s13, borne from a 2AM conversation with Tumblr user enceiles. I found it while looking through my WIPs, thought about sprucing it up before posting it, and decided that I like it just the way it is. This will forever and always be their dynamic in my head and canon can't take it away from me lmao. Hope you all like it!


End file.
